clan issues
by Lifeinheaven615
Summary: another one of nhunters stories i brought back


**Title**: Clan issues  
**Author**: NHunter aka N.H. aka 夜狩猟家 aka 灰色天使  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: MA = NC-18  
**Characters**: Naruto/Kushina, others mentioned  
**Warnings**: AU, OOC, lemon, incest, insane author. **If you are under 18, don't like lemons and/or incest, get the hell out of here! **Oh, this is my second lemon, by the way and I still have no idea what I am writting about...  
**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Naruto or its characters

"speaking"  
_'thinking'_

_** ! ! !**__**  
**_Story rating is **M/M+/MA**. Also, this is **INCEST **with **LEMON**_, _so if you **don't like** this kind of stories - **don't read**!

**Clan issues**

One year ago Akatsuki attacked Kages at their summit intent to kill them all, but succeeded only with Rokudaime Hokage, Danzo. He was the one, who killed Uchiha Madara, or Tobi, as man called himself, and beat the hell out of Uchiha Sasuke, so that traitorous teme wasn't able to fight anymore. Thus he saved (almost) everyone that day, making himself a hero once more... His name is Uzumaki Naruto

There were certain rumors, saying that, because of what he did, he got laid with Mizukage herself. Along with 'thanks' from Temari of the Sand and Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi in a similar fashion. Naruto denied those rumors. At least when Tsunade, who retook Hokage's seat after Danzo's death, Shizune or Sakura were in hearing range.

As he became hero in other four great shinobi villages, though Iwa, well most of it, would never admit that, he was paid a lot of money. He bought himself pretty big and nice house with private indoor onsen and small garden in the suburbs of Konoha and finally moved out of his small rundown apartment.

Three months after the summit, during the mission in Stone country, almost on the border with west dead lands, he ran across someone, who was thought to be dead for sixteen years... Uzumaki Kushina, his mother. And the strangest thing was that it seemed that both her body and her mind skipped those years: she was twenty three. And as soon as Tsunade was sure that she was OK and removed her from medical supervision at Konoha hospital, Kushina moved in with Naruto.

But relationship between two last Uzumaki was strange: while they tried to play their roles of Mother and Son, there was something more. When they were alone, Kushina sometimes paraded around the house topless or even négligé, teasing Naruto. They weren't afraid to run into each other in the onsen while undressed and on several occasions took bath together. naked; From time to time they shared tender kisses on lips and, hell, there were three or four times when they slept in the same bed!

Naruto was relaxing in the onsen after yet another A-rank mission. At one moment, with Kyuubi-enchanted hearing, he heard quiet steps. Then there was short silence, followed by rustle of clothes and more steps. Then he felt her long hair on his face and her lips on his. After eternity in seconds they shared kiss, she backed away a bit and he opened his eyes. Naruto rolled in the water, so now he was lying on his stomach and could see more of her: Kushina was on all fours with her head over his. And she was naked. As was he. They stared into each others eyes but said nothing for some time. Finally, Kushina spoke.

"N-Naruto- kun... I..." She stopped for inner debating. Naruto decided not to hurry her and waited. After a minute she collected enough courage to continue. "I... Well... I... I love... Love you the way I shouldn't... And... I... Want you..." Kushina blushed crimson and looked away, closing her eyes, too afraid to see his reaction. Suddenly she felt his hand on her cheek and turned back to him. And was kissed on her lips with more passion than ever before from him.

"I... I too... have that kind of feeling for you..." Naruto blushed too and kissed her again, deeper, engaging pleasant battle between their tongues. Finally they parted. "But what will others say?"

"Don't care about them. We love each other and that's all what matters... love me." She leaned forward a bit and gave him another long kiss full of passion and desire.

"As you wish, hime." As Naruto kissed her with more power, they were changing their position till Kushina was lying on her back with her legs spread and he was on top of her. After several minutes of passionate kisses, Naruto slid down a bit and licked her collarbone, earning a whimper from his hime. Then he kissed his way down her body to her bosom, and began sucking her right breast, playing with her dark-pink erect nipple with his mouth, while rolling and twisting, with occasional light squeezes, the other nipple between fingers of his right hand, making Kushina moan lustfully... After some time he switched between her breasts...

"Mmmm?.." She moaned in disappointment from the loss of pleasure from him working with her breasts, but next second she felt him trailing kisses south, stopping only to give playful lick to her belly-button, till his head was between her legs. He gave her outer lips a lo-o-o-ong lick, making her moan from pleasure, while his hands massaged her body sides. Her legs wrapped around his head on their own, bringing him closer to her core. Finding this to be sigh of approval, he began licking her lips, lapping her juices, from time to time attending to her clit... Minutes later Kushina's body tensed and she let out cry of pleasure. Naruto gave her time to ride her orgasm, then he licked her lips and his face, where he could reach with his tongue, clean and rose his head.

"You're yummy, my hime." He leaned forward and began licking her again, this time sending his tongue to explore tight depths of her vagina, earning even more moans and cries of pleasure from his redhead beauty. He was content between licking her inner walls, drinking her nectar and listening to her sounds of pure bliss... ...After some time her body tensed again as she came second time. "Very yummy." Suddenly he felt her grip on his hands and was pulled up and in a deep kiss... Almost minute later Kushina broke the kiss and licked her honey from his face, making him purr, when her tongue brushed against his whisker marks.

"Yep, I am. Now it's my turn." She motioned him to stand up, while she herself kneeled in front of him. She licked his balls, the downside of his shaft and finally the tip of his stone-hard member. She kissed the tip and took the head of his penis in her mouth and began sucking it lightly, her tongue working miracles on his tip, making him moan from pleasure... When she felt him ejaculating some pre-cum, she took him deeper in her mouth, earning loud lustful moan from him when his tip touched the back of her throat. She began bobbing her head while her tongue was working on his shaft. Intent to make him cum, Kushina began humming some tune and soon enough it gave results...

"I'm going to cum." Naruto warned, but she only slid most of him out her mouth so that the head of his member remained in and returned to sucking him lightly with a lot of tonguework on the tip. "I'm cumming" He warned again not a minute later, but she continued doing him blowjob. And he sent a spurt of his seed in her waiting mouth. After making sure she got every last drop of his cum, Kushina let his member out of her mouth and set there, shamelessly playing with her 'prize' with her tongue, tasting it.

_'A bit too salty, but I like it.' _She swallowed all of his seed and kissed her way up his body, before whispering seductively into his ear: "You are yummy too, koi." She walked to the small bench that was in the onsen and lied on it with her legs spread wide. She motioned him to come there too and he willingly complied... Naruto played more with his mo-... lover's bosom and fingered her while his penis was regaining its hardness. As soon as this happened, he removed his fingers from her snatch, sucked them clean and pressed the head of him member to her wet entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, hime?" He asked her. She nodded and moved a bit closer to him making her lips engulf the tip of his erect tool.

"Yes. Love me... Make me yours!" Naruto pushed himself into her hot wet tight vagina, making them both moan from pleasure. When his member was completely inside, he slid out of her so that only about two inches of his meat pole remained in, and slammed back into her. "Ye-es!" He repeated his actions. "That's it! Faster! Harder!" She moaned, while he continued slamming into her. Naruto complied with his lover's request and began putting more force behind his thrusts, at the same time picking his pace up to the one she wanted... ...After pleasant eternity filled with lustful moans and cries of pleasure he felt her inner walls squeeze his member while her whole body tensed and began rocking. With a loud cry... "Naru-ko-o-i-i-i-i-i-i!" ...Kushina came. Naruto slid out of her, while she was catching her breath. When her breathing returned to normal, he asked her, whispering in her ear:

"Want more?" And he flicked his tongue over her earlobe.

"Sure. Lie down." Naruto did as she asked. He lied down on the floor and as soon as he did that, his hime was already positioning her wet entrance over his tool. Kushina sat down, consuming his member with her maidenhood, both of them moaning from sensation. For several seconds she allowed herself to bath in the feeling of completion, and then began bouncing rapidly on his meat pole. She brought her hands to play with her breasts, while Naruto put his on her asscheeks, massaging her butt and helping her keep the pace... One more pleasant, filled moans, cries of pleasure and lust, eternity later her vaginal walls tightened around his member and her body began shaking violently from the amount of pleasure she was obtaining. When orgasm hit Kushina, she continued to bounce on his member, intent to make him cum too, but it was in vain as she couldn't keep on for long enough and soon fell on his chest panting heavily.

"Are you OK, hime?" Naruto asked her. She answered only nodding weakly. He moved his hands to her sweaty back and began massaging it while licking her collarbone... Several minutes later redhead caught her breath. Seeing this, Naruto got ready to continue thrusting into her, but she had another plans. She slid up so that he wasn't inside her anymore and whispered into his ear:

"Let me handle this, koi." She moved her legs so that now they were between his and kissed her way down his body till she was on all fours and his erect member was poking in her face. She took half of his penis, still covered in her juices, into her mouth. She began sucking him lightly with her tongue dancing along his shaft. After several minutes he came into her mouth and she drank his seed, which had hints of her own nectar now. _'Mmm... This way it tastes even better' _She let his member out.

"Stay like this." Naruto said and slid from under his lover and disappeared from her sight. Then Kushina felt his tongue on her pussy licking her juices and melted into it... Even when his little soldier was ready for more adventures, Naruto didn't stop till he made her cum. After this he slid over her, unintentionally brushing the tip against her asshole and giving horny redhead under him an idea, and whispered in her ear, giving her breasts a good squeeze. "Ready to go again?"

"Yeah... Take me in the ass, koi." Naruto looked at her with question 'you really want this?' written on his face. She nodded and lowered her upper body so that her ass was now high in the air. Seeing that she was sure she wanted it, Naruto began inserting his member into her very tight hole. After first three inches Kushina couldn't restrain herself anymore and let out loud cry from both pain and pleasure overwhelming her. Naruto immediately stopped.

"Hime, are you OK?"

"Just go on. It feels so-o-o go-o-o-od" She replied and he continued pushing his member into her till all eight inches were in. There he gave her some time to adjust before he began pumping into her. "Ye-e-es! Fuck me! Forget about me! Fuck me for as long as you can!" And Naruto obeyed...

As third orgasm from her ass' adventures and eighth this day washed over Kushina, she gave out her last cry of pure pleasure and blackened out. Last thing she felt was his hot cum being shot up deep in her ass... Naruto, seeing that slid out of his redhead lover and gently lowered her body fell limp on the floor stomach down and the turned her over. He lied down near to her exhausted sweaty form and rolled her so that she was lying on him chest to chest with her face at the crook of his neck. Naruto put his arms round her back and held her tight.

"Good night, hime." He said before joining her in the land of dreams.

~ *** **years later** *** ~

Naruto was in Uzumaki clan compound's garden with his blessing, or curse, depending on the viewpoint: his five children. He was trying to train his eldest, eight years old, son Sira at the same time playing with others: six years old twin sisters Mei and Akari, their sister Siimi, year younger, and four years old brother Asahi. And all kids were perfect with 'run father into the ground no jutsu'...

"Dinner's ready." Naruto was saved from his little tormentors by Kushina who laid the table. Kids ran to the dining room as soon as they heard their mother's call, while Naruto slowly followed them. Redhaired beauty winked him and kissed him on the lips when he was on the threshold. "Should I do relaxation massage to you tonight, koi?"

"Sure, hime." He said before whispering into her ear: "Just with protection." making her blush. Yeah, this was absolutely normal day...


End file.
